


Inconvenient Timing

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Boss's Son Theo, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Elevator Sex, Fingering, Intern Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rich Theo, Rough Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator came to a violent, jarring stop that had Stiles stumbling from the wall and almost falling to the floor if he hadn’t managed to catch himself. “That’s not good.” Theo turned his back to Stiles seconds before the lights went out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Timing

Stiles stepped out of the elevator, bag slung over his shoulder, as he started across the lobby towards the exit. He was just at the reception desk as he dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. Stiles stopped short and cursed. “Something wrong, Stiles?” Kira smiled at him from the desk and he offered a small smile in return.

“Left my phone. Again.”

He spun on his heel and headed back to the elevator, jabbing the button and standing there practically vibrating with tension. Stiles was getting close to his heat and the only thing he wanted to do was go home, get off on one of his toys and eat pizza until the worst of it started up.

What he didn’t want to do was go back upstairs after he’d just escaped an already late night, hunt around for his phone and then come all the way back down. Briefly he thought about just leaving his phone and calling it a loss for the night but the ding of the elevator arriving made his decision.

Stiles stepped inside, pushing the twelfth floor and leaned back against the wall in the corner as the doors slowly shut. There was a brief silence before it started to head up. “Come on. Come on.” He watched the number change from one floor to the next before it stopped on six. “Fuck me. Really?”

Agitation had him bouncing his foot and curling his fingers around the end of his hoodie. Who the fuck was still on six at this hour?

The door opened and in stepped another guy who turned to push the lit twelfth floor button before leaning against the wall near the panel. A sigh escaped the other guy and Stiles only gave a cursory glance over, not really taking in any features, as the doors shut.

Seconds passed before the scent slammed into his senses.

An Alpha.

Stiles had only needed to take in one breath as his eyes flicked over the other guy and he realized why the scent was so familiar. It was the CEO’s son, Theo Raeken, who Stiles had been trying to avoid like the plague since he’d first caught Theo’s tempting scent.

His skin felt too tight as he took in another breath and shifted on his feet.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck.

He needed out of the elevator and he needed out _now_. Stiles stared at the number above the doors, watching it rising, even as he felt a set of eyes watching him intently. He was just waiting for Theo to say something but Theo was strangely silent and it had him on edge.

On the eighth floor the elevator came to a violent, jarring stop that had him stumbling from the wall and almost falling to the floor if he hadn’t managed to catch himself. “That’s not good.” Theo turned his back to Stiles seconds before the lights went out.

“Or that.” Stiles muttered as he blinked and cursed himself for not having his phone. This whole thing could have been avoided if he’d just kept his stupid phone on him instead of taking it out of his pocket. The emergency lights installed came on casting the elevator in a low light.

This was the absolute worst time for this to happen. He was trapped in an elevator, right on the edge of his heat, with a disgustingly attractive Alpha whose scent had been slowly driving him insane. Stiles bit back a low whine and clenched his hands, trying to limit his breathing, as Theo looked over the panel of buttons and the emergency phone.

“The phone isn’t working.” Theo shut the panel with a sigh and glanced over at him. Stiles could see the way his eyes flashed as he took in a breath, “Do you have yours? I left mine upstairs.”

A nervous laugh burst out of him, “That’s why I was going back upstairs. I left my phone.” He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

The longer he breathed in Theo’s scent the warmer he felt and the tighter his skin seemed to get. Stiles could hear Theo scenting him, taking in the growing scent of his pheromones, as his body betrayed him. He had tried so fucking hard not to be around Theo, not to let the Alpha know exactly the kind of effect he had on Stiles, but that was rapidly failing now that he was trapped in a confined space with Theo.

“Stiles.”

“No.” Stiles took a shaky breath, “Nope. This isn’t happening. It isn’t. I’m going to wake up and I’m going to be in my apartment, passed out on the couch in a food coma and not trapped in a fucking elevator at the worst possible time.”

Theo took a step back from him and Stiles blinked open his eyes. He could see the noticeable strain in Theo’s body and the pair of glowing eyes fixed on him. “You smell like _mine_.” The words had something curling in his gut and Stiles pushed himself back against the wall harder because if he didn’t he was going to give in.

He had sworn he wasn’t going to let himself be claimed until he had graduated, completed his internship and had a job of his own.

Stiles did not need some filthy rich Alpha who had everything handed to him on a gold platter walking into his life looking and smelling that fucking good, throwing him completely off balance and then getting the two of them locked together in an elevator.

That’s right.

He was blaming Theo Fucking Raeken on the stupid elevator not working because it was his Daddy’s building so it had to be his fault. Stiles didn’t care how childish or insane the thought was because it made him feel better to have someone to blame for this nightmare.

That damn scent and Theo’s fucking _mine_ comment had him wanting to press close and that was something he could not do.

Theo noticeably gritted his teeth when Stiles remained silent, struggling with his own control, as he took in a shuddering breath. Stiles shifted on his feet and froze at the feeling of slick between his cheeks. “ _Fuck_.” Stiles bit his lip and shook his head in denial. “Fuck my luck.”

Nope.

No way did Theo’s scent set off his heat early. There was no way this was happening in a broken elevator, after hours, when no one even knew where they were.

“ _Fuck_.” He hissed out again as the heat inside him slowly started to build. Stiles knew the scent of his slick was filling the elevator and Theo’s answering arousal was more than noticeable.

“That’s exactly what I would like to do.”

Stiles blinked in surprise and as the words registered he snorted, “I bet.”

He wasn’t sure exactly which one of them gave in first but Stiles wasn’t complaining when Theo’s warm, solid body pressed his against the wall of the elevator and Theo pressed a thigh between his legs. Theo’s mouth dragged over his neck, sucking a mark onto his skin, while strong hands gripped him.

“The things I’ve imagined doing to you.” Theo breathed out against him as he moved back to start pulling Stiles’s clothing off while Stiles shuddered, releasing an embarrassingly needy sound. “Don’t worry, Stiles, I’ll take care of you.”

Normally something sarcastic would have followed such a statement but Stiles couldn’t think beyond the feeling of Theo’s hands on him and the thick, tantalizing scent of _Alpha_. His body was heating up and the only thing Stiles was thinking about was how badly he needed a knot yesterday.

“Please—” the word cut off on a broken sounding moan when Theo reached back and rubbed against his slick hole, teasing his rim while all ability to keep his feet fled. Stiles was only standing by virtue of Theo’s grip. “Oh fuck.”

“Shhhh.” Theo breathed against him, still touching and holding him up, as Stiles panted against him and tried his best not to start begging Theo to fuck him now. “I’ve got you. I know what you need, Stiles.”

Theo guided him down, only letting go to strip off his own clothes, before he was back and pressing Stiles down onto the cold floor. “Fuck. Fuck. I fucking hate heats.” Stiles snarled lowly as need twisted inside him and he could feel his body producing even more slick.

“I’ve got you. Come on, Stiles, roll over. On your knees.”

His knees pressed into the hard floor as Theo shifted them further apart before two fingers pressed into him. The feeling of Theo’s fingers scissoring and twisting inside him, pressing against his inner walls and stretching him out, had Stiles’s mouth falling open as he panted.

“I’m good. Please, Theo. Please I can’t—please.”

Pleasure shot through him when Theo’s fingers started rubbing against his prostate instead and Stiles couldn’t think straight. He started shoving himself back into Theo’s fingers, his hole trying to tighten down, as Theo continued to stroke against his prostate until he came with a wail.

It wasn’t enough to calm the need and desperation still simmering inside him. His skin still felt too tight for him and the warmth of his heat spreading through his body.

A few seconds passed before Theo’s fingers slipped out of him and a blunt pressure pushed against his rim as Stiles’s breathing froze in his chest. His mouth fell open at the steadily increasing feeling of full as Theo pushed in.

“Damn, Stiles.” Theo’s voice was rough, “You’re so wet for me. You feel so good.”

Stiles whimpered as he shoved back trying to take Theo the rest of the way in and it seemed to be the only encouragement Theo needed. With a quick snap of his hips Theo was buried completely inside him.

“Move. Fucking move, Theo.”

Theo’s low laugh, even as he rolled his hips back and thrust back in, had Stiles tightening down in response. “You sure you don’t want me to stop? Give you some space? I know how much you like avoiding me.”

Stiles snarled lowly and turned his head to stare at Theo’s smug face. “I really fucking hate you. I can’t stress that enough.”

It only earned him another laugh as Theo started to lazily thrust into him at the most infuriating pace and it was only dragging his suffering out. Stiles tried shoving himself back into Theo’s thrusts, trying to coax a knot quicker, but a hand at the back of his neck kept him so his face was pressed against Theo’s discarded shirt.

“You hate not being in control.” Theo breathed out still moving but not the way Stiles wanted and needed him to. “You hate that you want me and that your body accepts it. That’s why you avoid me, why you make your snide little comments and why you have been trying to ignore the way your body reacts to me.”

Stiles whimpered his arousal and desperation only increased to maddening levels. He tried not to respond but the longer Theo held off his knot the more unbearable his heat started to get.

“Yes.” He choked out not able to take the slow pace any longer, “Yes for the love of God Theo _fuck me like an Alpha!_ ”

The hands on him tightened their hold but it had the desired effect. Theo immediately started pounding into him and each thrust had pleasure zipping up through his body until Stiles was panting, a low whine catching in his throat, the longer and harder Theo fucked him.

When Theo’s growing knot started to catch on his rim Stiles almost sobbed in relief as Theo rolled his hips into him and rutted up against his ass, working his knot past Stiles’s rim, until they were tied together. There was a moment of stillness as Theo’s knot swelled inside him and then teeth were biting down on him.

Claiming him.

Stiles’s vision went black when he came, whole body tensing as his orgasm ripped through him and then he was limp underneath Theo as the Theo’s release started to pump into him, calming his heat temporarily. He started to open his mouth but Theo’s knot rubbed against his prostate when the Alpha shifted.

“Fuck.”

“You have quite a mouth on you.” Theo’s breath ghosted against the skin of his neck, “But I already knew that.”

If it didn’t feel so good being full and caught on a knot Stiles would be tempted to make a vicious, scathing remark.

That was the moment it slammed into him that Theo Raeken had just fucked, knotted _and claimed him in an elevator_. “This is a horrible, horrible place to knot someone.” He managed in a wrecked sounding tone, “Seriously you couldn’t have done something first?”

“Yes. I always carry multiple thick blankets to lie down on the hard floor.” Theo had shifted back some but the tug of his knot on Stiles’s aching rim had him hissing lowly at the brief, sharp note of pain. “We’re trapped in a small elevator there were limited options and while I would be more than happy to fuck you up against the wall that probably isn’t the best for knotting an in-heat Omega.”

“This whole thing isn’t the best for an in-heat Omega.” Stiles muttered as Theo tugged his upper body up and made to shift them so Stiles knees were no longer pressed against the hard, unforgiving floor. A few times his knot tugged on Stiles’s rim but Stiles ignored the brief notes of pain in favor of a change in position.

Occasionally Theo’s knot pulsed inside him, releasing more of his come, as Stiles’s body tightened down, his inner muscles instinctively squeezing down to coax out another orgasm. “I’ve thought about this since I first saw you getting interviewed for the summer internship.”

Stiles twitched at the admittance and couldn’t help himself, “You have thought about knotting me on the elevator floor? That’s so romantic, Theo. Really. I’m touched. If you could see my face right now you’d know how honest I’m being in this moment.”

The hand reaching around to play with his cock had him moaning and clenching down in reaction, “Good to know. Maybe I can get my Dad to let us use this elevator for the rest of your heat.”

“Good to know you’re still an ass no matter the situation. I would hate to think you’d changed just because you claimed me.” Stiles sighed as Theo chuckled against him and the hard floor started to get harder to ignore. “Are we going to be trapped in here all night?”

“Doubt it. Kira would have noticed you didn’t come back down and it wouldn’t take much to realize the elevator is stuck between floors.”

* * *

Theo watched Stiles frantically digging through his discarded bag, cursing and snarling, until a sound of triumph escaped. “Found it!” he waved the plug in the air and breathed a sigh of relief that had Theo raising an eyebrow. “I can practically feel your judgment. I don’t even need to see your face.”

“Why do you have a plug in your bag?”

Stiles sighed as he shifted and tried to test their tie but Theo knew it would be a little bit before his knot was small enough to slip out. “I knew my heat was coming up and there was no way I was going to be stuck at work without _something_ if it started early. I’m not going to walk around with slick soaked pants, Theo, that is the quickest way to get some Alpha trying to bend me over or claim me. Plus I didn’t need _Omega bitch_ comments following me around.”

A low growl built up in his chest at the thought of anyone touching _his Omega_. Theo had known Stiles was his from the first moment he’d caught the feisty Omega’s scent and gotten one look at those bright, mischievous brown eyes.

“Oh calm down. Not like anyone can do anything now that you’ve claimed me. Plus I positively reek of your scent.”

Theo felt pretty smug about that fact. He didn’t have to worry about any of those other Alphas who he’d caught looking at Stiles. His claim would be more than obvious after this.

A few minutes passed as Stiles rummaged around in his bag, shoving clothes to the side, as he searched. Theo could hear him muttering about how maybe his phone was inside but he knew that wasn’t the case.

Stiles zipped up his bag, shoved it aside and shifted. Theo’s knot pulled free from Stiles this time and there was a mad scramble as Stiles worked to shove his plug inside before the mess got to be too much. Theo slowly leaned up watching Stiles’s naked form move, taking in the slick on the backs of his thighs and the mess he hadn’t quite managed to avoid.

Stiles was finally _his_.

Theo couldn’t stop the way his lips twitched in a small smirk before he was schooling his features and rising gracefully to his feet. Stiles was frantically scooping up his clothing, yanking it on and cursing at the elevator.

He moved at a more languid pace, pulling on his clothing and watching Stiles before subtly moving towards the control panel in the elevator. Theo chanced a glance back at Stiles to see him searching through his bag again before Theo turned his attention to the elevator.

Carefully he pushed in the emergency button and stepped back swiftly as the elevator started up once more. There was nothing he could do about the lights, _yet_ , as they slowly moved towards the twelfth floor.

“Thank God!” Stiles stared at the changing floor number with obvious relief. “We’re not going to die in here!”

The second the doors opened he bolted out, moving swiftly down the hallway and Theo realized it was in the direction of the bathroom. As Stiles disappeared into the bathroom Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_You can fix the lights in the elevator now_

He pushed _send_ , deleted the evidence of the text on his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Theo turned and moved towards Stiles’s desk that Stiles had been given as part of his internship. He placed Stiles’s phone back where he’d originally found it and moved back down the hallway.

“Phone. Phone phone phone.” Stiles was muttering as he came out of the bathroom and made a beeline for his desk, brushing past Theo and leaving a trail of his tantalizing scent. “There you are.” He waved it at Theo, “Did you get your stuff?”

“Yeah.” He showed his own phone and offered a smile. “Do you want to finish your heat at your apartment or mine?”

Stiles blinked at him and Theo knew his brain was still trying to work around the fact that he was officially a claimed Omega. As far as Theo was concerned Stiles could move into his place immediately, it was more than big enough and he would inform his Dad of Stiles’s change of status later.

“Ummmm,” Stiles shifted on his feet and Theo could smell the increasing arousal signaling that Stiles’s heat would start acting up again soon. “Yours?”

He rewarded Stiles with a brilliant smile and stepped towards him, “Great. I can let your supervisor know your scheduled time off for your heat has changed. I have his number on my phone.”

They moved towards the elevator and Stiles hesitated, staring at it with distrust. “Stairs?”

“Do you really want to go down twelve flights of stairs and risk your heat acting up in the stairwell?”

Stiles pushed the button and the ride down went without incident. Theo had already gotten what he wanted, Stiles near his heat finally giving in to him, so there was little point in stopping the elevator and pretending it was broken.

Kira was still waiting at the desk and smiled in relief when she noticed them both. “I was getting worried. Is everything ok?” the smile faltered and surprise registered on her face when they got close enough that Theo knew she could smell exactly what had happened.

“Everything is fine.” Stiles offered, “Little bit of elevator trouble.”

He turned just so and Kira’s eyes widened, “Oh. Congratulations?” she asked still staring at the mark on Stiles’s neck and taking in the obvious scent of mating.

“Thank you.” Theo gave her a pleased grin as he started to steer Stiles out of the lobby and towards the doors. He wanted to get Stiles back to his apartment so he could spend a very enjoyable four days of repeated knottings with his new mate.

After weeks of watching Stiles and not having him there was no way he was going to pass up the temptation of a needy, begging Stiles smelling of sweet slick and arousal. “Dammit.” Stiles hissed as he pressed into him and Theo could practically taste Stiles’s heat picking up again. “I don’t think I’m going to make it that far. I hate heats.”

“At least the car is more comfortable than the floor of an elevator?”

Stiles groaned even as he pressed right into Theo’s side, breathing in his scent and flashing those gorgeous Omega gold eyes at him. The flush Theo had noticed in the elevator was coming back to Stiles’s cheeks and he could see the way Stiles’s breathing was increasing.

“At least.” Stiles muttered as Theo unlocked his car, thankful he hadn’t driven his truck, before he guided Stiles into the backseat. “I think riding would be easier in the backseat.”

Theo’s eyes flashed and his hard cock pressed against the front of his pants uncomfortably. He was more than interested in watching Stiles ride him hard for his knot. They had plenty of time to try out a number of positions he’d imagined Stiles in.

Minutes later, as Stiles sunk down onto his cock, perfect bowed mouth dropped open, Theo marveled at the success of a simple plan executed with perfect timing. Stiles would have danced around their obvious match for years if he could have and Theo was never one to wait for what he considered his.

And Stiles Stilinski was, without a doubt, his.


End file.
